ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mark 48/@comment-2003:DB:53C6:6737:78D3:EFC3:79D9:C2DC-20180612131838/@comment-35163166-20180612141746
ok... first those weren't military helicopters. those were civilian helicopters modified to carry weapons and from what i've seen they use HE-Frag warheads missiles (anti aircraft missiles) they are A lot weaker than artillery rounds or Anti tank guided missiles (plus fact that missile's payload is way smaller due engine and all electronics required to target and guide them. as for producing electricity the Malibu mansion was connected to local power grid (no arc reactor powering said mansion) as for the suits themselves the arc reactors are not dangerous when powered down. since cores themselves doesn't work on chemical reactions. i know that part doesn't make sense about durability enhancement i just can't figure out how it works. but it works in iron man's case. its unexplained thing. like the developers didn't really didn't go in depth. as for that "undersuit" watch the suit up GIF you see that there's inner construction forming before plates themselves appear over said places. i think that those also work as power lines directly pumping power into plates keeping them there and enhance their durability while also allowing to form tools or weapons on armor plates. as for microscopic manipulation i did not say that they enhance all aspects of the material. i just said that Stark could improve one or few aspects at same time depending on situation. but its a possible to manipulate them even in field conditions. and as he probably combined both metals into nanocomposite of gold-titanium aspects of both metals can be traced. combined that with the massive arc reactor output. you can have material strong as or even stronger as vibranium. as i said previous comments it MIGHT be. as for vision's body. ultron HAD to build a skeleton of the body to bond it with the tissue to make vision's body. he couldn't just put random vibranium pieces and make a body. he made it the skeleton he just didn't had a way to finish it. and that regeneration cradle provided that missing material to finish it. i know this might not make sense. but ultron had to come prepared to finish that body. as for older suit construction I DID NOT say that he just bolts on the suit. i meant he INCLUDES those materials i mentioned into armor plates (composites if you will). infusing them into gold titanium, maybe coating them (depends on what he uses at the moment). besides on suits like high flight speed models like Mark 40 he used thin gold-titanium layer or Mark 37 thickly layer plates instead. best example of composite is Mark 42. as for nanites and nanoparticles its completely different thing altogether. one uses nanobots to make and maintain layer of armor like Panther's habit (those can be disabled by sonics) and they keep regenerating depending on needs and battle damage, (also destroying operator's clothing when enveloping him in armor) plus in habit's case even can store KE. whereas nanoparticles aren't nanobots and they can't regenerate. redirection i think IS actually handled by magnetics probably overlapping magnetic fields (i'm not sure how it works) probably by forming micromagnets in the inner armor side and moving everything with controlled magnetic field. and if it could regenerate then why faceplate damage was left on after the helmet was ripped off and new nanoparticles moved on to make new helmet and he got punch to the helmet?